


What Would You Do

by Floraline



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Bisexual John, Bisexual Lestrade, Dead Sherlock, Depression, I suck at tags, Kid!Lock, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Protective Lestrade, Stag Night, Stripper John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it. You're moving in with me, until we can get you back on your feet. You might not have wanted to come to me for help John Watson, but now I've finally found you again I'm not going to let you slip away again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do

Lestrade had just finished a long case involving a 'Jack The Ripper' style murder spree when he got an invite by one of his old uni friends to a stag do. Although he was worn out from the case he agreed to go, as the friend was one which he hadn't seen in many, many years, but had stuck by him through the divorce. He thought about taking someone with him as a date, but quickly thought better of it - The only person he could take would be John, but he hadn't seen him in years.

Since Sherlock's death, not many people had seen John. He no longer had any need to visit the NSY and had moved away from Baker Street. Although Mycroft had tried to offer to pay for John and Hamish's upkeep, John was a proud man and had refused, even though he had lost his job at the surgery.

Not even John's sister had seen him in over a year - She had seemed worried but didn't seem capable of doing anything - and she said that he had been quite blunt and wouldn't talk to her. She must have been upset by that, seeing as she'd gotten clean so she could see her nephew, but she quickly got over it. After all, her and Clara were back together with their own kid now.

Lestrade had once tried to call John but he had changed his number.

Well, so much for that, he thought.

He briefly wondered if he should invite Mycroft, but even though they'd broken up over two months ago now, he didn't think he'd ever be able to see him again without his heart breaking.

No, he thought, he could do this. He didn't need anyone with him to have a good time. Besides, he could always try and pick someone up later on in the evening, if all went well.

* * *

 

Lestrade arrived at the pub at half 7, and had waited with the others until everyone had turned up. He caught up with a couple of the people he knew, and they soon left to go to a strip club. Now, usually, this wasn't his scene, but he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to it.

After all, how often do you get granted access to one of the most exclusive gay strip bars - Not only that, but they were taken into a private room all to themselves.

There were definitely perks to being friends with one of the most well-known gay men in London.

However, once he stepped inside, he got a huge shock.

* * *

 

"John?!"

John turned around quickly - He never used his real name here, so how did someone know who he was? As he looked at who was talking to him, he was shocked to find out it was Lestrade. They hadn't seen eachother in over 3 years, ever since Sherlock had died.

Although John had wanted to get in contact, this sure as hell wasn't what he wanted to be seen doing - Especially not by the man who had tried the hardest to help him.

"Greg" he whispered.

Greg leaned in, but John took a step back. He'd been working here long enough to be wary of the people who walked through that door. For most, they were here for a good time, but occasionally he ran into someone looking for more. Now, it was reflex to move away when people tried to get close except for when he was dancing.

Greg seemed to take the hint, and quickly shook his head. "Anywhere we can talk?"

John nodded, still slightly wary, but he knew Greg wouldn't try anything. "Follow me, but we can't be long."

Greg nodded and John turned around. He headed towards the dressing rooms in the back where they got ready, and on his way asked someone else to take over his space for a bit. They agreed, and John didn't look at Greg until he'd closed the door and they were standing in a small room alone.

John didn't know why he said it, but he suddenly felt the need to blurt out, "Just because we're on our own, doesn't mean anything will happen. You might well be able to afford a quick blow job, but that's all I'm willing to do."

Greg looked shocked - John wasn't sure if it was because of his statement or the fact that John worked here. Either way, he didn't like the silent gawping from someone he used to be close friends with.

John started moving around, looking in the mirror to make sure he still looked okay; Yes, his makeup was still there, he still looked okay. When he finally looked back over to Greg, he found that he had a look of pity in his eyes.

This was why he didn't keep in touch with his old friends anymore.

"Listen, John, I didn't mean anything by asking to be alone.." Greg started.

"I don't know you anymore. You certainly wouldn't be the first to try, if that's what you're worried about." John cut in.

Greg looked concerned. "John, how long have you been working here... Like this?"

John looked away. "Not too long, maybe about a year? Just sleeping with people didn't bring in enough money, and it's a decent place."

Greg put his hand on John's shoulder, "Look, you have no need to do this. You know we can help you - Why didn't you come to me if things were getting bad?"

John flinched, and Greg immediately took his hand away. "I don't need your charity," he spat, "I'm doing well enough on my own, thank you."

"What about Hamish?"

Well, that took John by surprise. He hadn't seen Hamish in over a year, ever since he was forced to give him to social services. Although he thought about him constantly, no-one ever talked to him about it - No-one in his new life knew he had had a kid, and he never saw any of his old friends.

He looked back at Greg. "I had to give him up. Surely Mycroft already told you about that?" He sneered.

"Are things really that bad now?" Greg said, almost too quietly for John to hear, but not quite.

"Greg. What would you do if your son was crying all the time, because you couldn't afford to feed him properly?" He didn't intend on telling Greg anything, but once he started he found he couldn't stop. "The only money I got was from sleeping around, and I didn't get enough. I couldn't afford to feed him, let alone myself. I love him, but I couldn't be selfish. I had to give him the best life I could, and that wasn't with me." - He couldn't help but snap this last bit - "This might just be be a good time for you, but for me it's what I call life."

Greg was speechless. He'd had no idea that things had been that bad, and was slightly angry Mycroft hadn't told him about Hamish.

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting tonight to turn into this.

When he was finally able to say something, he knew it wouldn't help, but couldn't stop himself. "I don't want to sleep with you, John." He snapped back "I don't enjoy seeing you like this. You need to come with me, just come back to my place." On seeing the look John gave him, he quickly backtracked "Not to sleep with me, just to talk. Maybe even have something to eat. Or we could go to yours?"

John shook his head. "We can't go to mine." he spoke almost inaudibly, "There is no mine. I sleep here between shifts now."

Greg started gathering his things up. "That's it. You're moving in with me, until we can get you back on your feet. You might not have wanted to come to me for help John Watson, but now I've finally found you again I'm not going to let you slip away again."

John was shocked - This wasn't where he thought this would go. "Greg, I work here, I can't just leave in the middle of a shift."

Greg turned around, already having packed all of John's things. It looked like he'd had to sell most of his things. "Wrong. You used to work here. Now, I'm going to go and say goodbye to my friend while you get changed, and when I get back I expect to see you dressed and ready. Okay?"

John still felt a little wary. "I can't just intrude on your life again Greg. You go have fun. I'll be okay."

Greg opened the only drawer in the room, and was shocked to find that John had kept his Browning. He picked it up and put it in his back pocket, well accustomed to hiding guns. He took John's face in his hands and whispered, "No. John, I want to help you. Sherlock would hate me if he knew I hadn't stopped this. I'm going to help you, and we're going to talk about why you still have your gun." He paused, unsure of what to say next. "Just let me help you, okay?"

Finally, John acquiesced. Nodding his head, he turned to his bag which had his only change of clothes. He heard Greg sigh and leave again, and John let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. What an odd night this was turning out to be, he thought.

* * *

 

After Greg told his friend that he had an emergency and had to go (His friend seemed a little disappointed, but after he promised to meet up after the wedding and paid for the next 2 rounds of drinks for everyone to apologize, he quickly cheered up) he made his way back to John's dressing room.

He couldn't deny that he was worried about John. The man used to be such a strong person - Able to cope with anything and everything - and he thought for sure that John would be the last person to get himself muddled in with this.

Well, grief does change people, he thought.

He knocked on the door before he went in and called out, "John? You ready?"

John had just finished getting dressed and opened the door, "Yeah, just let me go tell the manager that I quit. If you haven't changed your mind that is.." John trailed off.

Greg was quick to reassure him. "Of course I haven't. Need me to come with me or want me to wait outside?"

"It's okay, I can do it. I'll see you outside."

"Okay. I'll try and get a cab." John nodded quietly and walked towards another room in the back. Greg turned and went outside, avoiding passing his friend. He stepped outside, surprised that it was still warm. Well, it is summer, he mused to himself.

It didn't take him long to get a cab, and he stood by it until John emerged. He walked over and slipped into the cab, Greg following.

Neither of them said much, but they didn't have to. Greg finally knew where John was, and he was damn sure that he wasn't going to lose him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written much for a while, so I thought "Hey, why not?"  
> Any comments are good!!  
> Was going to be based on the song by Bastille, but it's changed a little bit (Obviously).  
> Listen to the song, and you might understand why I had to write this.  
> Might be tempted to make a sequel, but I probably won't.


End file.
